The Wish
by otakuchann
Summary: AU...If I become popular like her? would she like me then? I am helplessly in love with my best friend. one wish may change our relationship...I am Kaoru and I'm inlove with my bestfriend..Tomoe..(not yuri)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is rk with a little cheeky angel ingredient..so enjoy

disclaimer: rk i not mine nor is cheeky angel

000000000000000000000000

Kaoru's P.O.V.

My name is Kamiya Kaoru. I have ocean blue eyes which are very beautiful, according to my best friend. I have short and ebony hair. I'm your regular high school delinquent. But I really don't like violence, but they follow me everywhere I go, so I really can't help it. I'm always ready to jump on any fight if it means helping somebody out.

Sometime ago, I fought with a certain redhead, he was short for a guy, or well am I just freaking tall as my peers would always tell me. Anyway, this redhead is really strong, I can feel his ki, we fought because of a certain keychain.

This keychain is very important to me. Because it was given by my childhood friend, the love of my life, Tomoe. She is really beautiful, she had long black hair, big brown eyes and she is very sweet. She is also very popular in our school, Meiji High. Many popular boys confess to her, beautiful girls want to befriend her.

Anyway, this redhead was one of those boys. His name is Himura Kenshin. Tomoe always says that he's cute with those gorgeous purple eyes. I grew to hate him because of that. But even if Tomoe adores him, she nevertheless dumped him when he confessed to her. Oh how happy am I when I heard that.

Anyway with the keychain. That day, I saw him holding my keychain.

_"Heycan you give me that? That's mine" _I said but he just shrugged his shoulders and ignored me. And that made me snap. I am not proud of it but I really have a temper. We had a punching and kicking match because of that which cause my 3 day suspension. I practically declared to the principal that I started it, which was true, and that the redhead had just been the unlucky recipient of my tantrum. So they let him off which was what I was hoping for. I really don't like it when people get in trouble because of my antics.

Tomoe scolded me for a while day. But I don't mind, I like seeing her every expression. She's really beautiful. I really wish that someday when I'm not a rough guy she would consider going out with me. Maybe if I become popular like her, maybe she'll like me? Oh, Tomoe. Please wait for me.

The 3 days suspension went by fast. Tomoe always visits me. I'm really lucky to have her as my friend. By the time I returned ti school, the redhead, as I heard from many, became quiet and subdued. He stopped flirting with Tomoe, well lucky me, 1 less competition for Tomoe's affection. But I kind of find it weird though because sometimes I could catch him looking at me with adoration? Weird!

After sometime, a certain rooster came to the picture. After a hard punch, he became somewhat attached to me? I remember punching him so hard that he flew out of the classroom. Tomoe scolded me again when she heard of that. But I don't care, I'd listen to her anytime, even if she'll only scold me. Am I a masochist or what? But she's really cute when she's angry. Cute is probably an understatement, but she's really cute, I don't know how to describe it aside from that. I remember our conversation

_"You—you did that to protect Megumi?" she asked bewildered._

_"What? You think I'd punch someone without any reason at all?" I argued. I swear I saw her eyesflash a hint of pain. "Oh. Tomoe! I'm so sorry for shouting!" I apologized cluching her should lightly. I don't to hurt her. Oh. God. I love her._

_"Do—do you li—like her?" she asked as she stuttered and was shaking from anger?_

_"What?!" I asked bewildered at her crazy assumptions. "Of course not! I only like yo—" I trailed of, I almost confessed to her! No. Not yet. I'm not yet worthy of her. She looked at me questioningly, for me to finish my sentence. "—ga" I finished. I surprised that I am calm on the outside despite the loud thud of my heart._

_"Really? You don't like her?" she asked, her eyes full of hope? Is she jealous or something? I shook my head, that'd be impossible. Well, a man can only dream of such._

_"Yeah. You should go home Tomoe. It's getting late already. Come on, I'll bring you home" I said as I took her hand on mine. But she shook her head._

_"I'm staying here tonight. I'm not yet done with you" she said._

Well, I must say. I'm thankful of that rooster. She really stayed that night, she slept on my bed. I slept on the floor, although I wish to sleep beside her. My bed smells like her now, _white ume blossoms,_ I really like her smell. And as I said the rooster became attached to me calling me young master and such. Freaking psycho. But I can't beat up the guy. I promised Tomoe not to get into unnecessary trouble. On the other hand, Takani-san thanked me although I told her it was not necessary, she still gave me cookies. I'm really not in any position not to accept it though. Takani-san is almost as popular as Tomoe, but of course for me Tomoe will always be the best. After that, Takani-san became attached to me as well, tries to flirt with me in front of Tomoeeven. What is wrong with these people!? Are they a psycho or something? But I don't care as long as I'm with Tomoe.

After sometime, Yahiko, Aoshi and Misao entered my so called group of friends. I swear, these people are really weird, after beating them up they became attached to me! Am I a weirdo magnet or something? But it was also because of them that I get to see Tomoe smiling everyday, so whi cares? I certainly can't make her smile all the time, so if they can make her, why not stick with them, right?

Normal P.O.V.

Kaoru was sitting in one the benches in the school grounds, his hands sprawled on the back of the bench. Thinking of the past events, his eyes were closed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" said a very energetic and femme voice as Kaoru's sight was blocked by a shadow.

"Oh. Misao" Kaoru moved a little so as to give her space to sit in.

"Ano…Kamiya-sama. Thank you for beating the crap out of Aoshi. I think that made him realize how stupid he is for seeking out the best title" she said fidgetting.

"Just Kaoru please. Anyway, as I said before, you really don't have to thank me for beating someone up" said Kaoru looking at her and smiled a bit.

Misao stared at Kaoru more, it was the first smile she saw that graced his features, his increadibly handsome face. Misao felt her face heat up as realization struck her. She's crushing on Kaoru!

Kaoru's smile faded. "I..uhm…I'm sorry Misao! But..uhm..you see—" he trailed off

"Oh. My. God! Did I just say that out loud?!" Misao panicked blushing madly. She saw him struggling to say something. "It's Tomoe isn't?" she suddenly said.

Kaoru paused for a moment and nodded. "Gomen Misao" he apologized as he bowed his head low.

"Iie. Kaoru-sama. Don't apologize" Misao said smiling. Then Kaoru lifted his head and looked at her and smile a little again.

"You're a great girl Misao. I'm sure it will not be hard to find someone who will like you back and who's more worthy of your affection" he said wholeheartedly.

"But that someone will not be you, right?" Misao asked boldly again.

"I'm sorry Misao" he said again his head dropping. "You're very pretty Misao. It's not hard to like. But even if she 's already in love with someone, I really can't stop my feelings for her. I'm a mess Misao. Pathetic and a coward-" Kaoru said as he stood. Before Misao could protest, he started speaking again. "-but thanks for your courage, I think I'll confess to her even if she rejects me—Anyway thanks Misao" he said then leaned down and kissed her forehead then waved goodbye.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

Tomoe where are you? I want to see you, I want to tell you I love you. Even if you love Akira. I just want you to know. I know I am not worthy of you but I really, really like you.

As I rounded around a corner, my heart stopped beating. There you are, under the Sakura tree that we called our secret place, kissing the popular Akira. You say he's very handsome, kind and sweet. Everytime you say that my heart ache. But now seeing you kissing him makes my heart broke into million more pieces. But don't worry Tomoe, I will be happy for you. If you're happy, I'll be happy. I slid my cool mask on despite the sadness that is engulfing my entire being. I waited until you were alone looking sadly at our Sakura tree. Then I walked towards you. I greeted you and you looked at me, smile gracung you beautiful face.

"Is that Kiyosato-sempai?" I asked you teasingly. And you blushed. My broken heart ached more but my mask never wore off. "So I take it you two are together now? So who confessed first? You or him?" I teased you further. Oh God. I'm pathetic.

"Yes. Yes. Him" you answered boredly, not even looking at me.

"You really like him, huh?" I teased again "Well, congratulations Tomoe. I'm happy for you" I'm sorry for lying. But I don't want to spoil your mood. "Ne Tomoe. I want to tell you something" I said to you waiting for your reaction. You nodded but before I could open my mouth, Akira called you. You him to wait, I chuckled a little. You were always very considerate of me. But I can't abuse your kindness. Maybe it's not time yet. I'll certainly wait for the right time. "It's ok Tomoe. It can wait. I don't want your boyfriend to think bad of you"Of course, Akira would possibly think you're cheating by talking to me. I can't let others think bad of you.

"Are you sure? I'm sure if I explain to him he'll understand" you said. Oh Tomoe. My courage slip. You two are really wonderful persons. Sorry for being selfish.

"It's alright Tomoe. It can really wait" I reassured you, smiling a little.

"Okay. But you know you can talk to me anytime, right?" you said sweetly. I just nodded. Then you kissed my cheek then went to Akira.

I just stared at the Sakura tree for a good 10 minutes. "You're really stupid" said a man's deep voice from behind me that brought me back to reality. I turned around and saw the short redhead.

"I know" I know I'm stupid for hoping that she'll like me back. "Are you here for a round 2? I'm not really in the mood. So maybe some other time" I said as I started walking away. I just want to wander around. I still have classes but I don't want to go. Tomoe will probably scold me again.

"You could have just told her you know" saod the redhead. I whip my head around. I'm really numb right now, I can't feel anything

"I'm a coward. I don't want to tarnish our friendship. She's the first friend I got. Oh right. You wouldn't understand, you're popular, many like you. You have many friends" I said. Nobody would understand. I'm a delinquent, she's a princess, so unreachable. If I confess now, I'll just ruin our relationship.

"No not a coward. Just stupid" the redhead said. I was about to argue back when I heard a plead of help from somewhere near, I immediately sprinted towards the voice, I can't ignore a plea of help. I saw 5 delinquents trying to get something from an old lady. Within 5 minutes the 5 of them were beaten down, stupid weaklings, not picking on someone their own size.

"You ok 'ba-san?" I asked and she wacked my head with her staff. "Itai!" I cried holding my head. It really hurts. Geez if she has so much power why not take down these people herself.

"I'm not old! Stupid brat" she said. I just at her. Maybe I helped some psycho again. "Anyway, thanks. I can grant you 1 wish" she said.

"It's alright. No need. I don't beat up stupid people to gain something"

"I can grant you what you desired most"

I stopped from my track at this. Stupid me for believing her. But I'm kind of desperate now. "Really? You'll make me popular?" well that is what I desired most now, so I can feel worthy of her.

"Really? That is what you desired most?" the old lady asked my incredulously.

"Yes—" I nodded. "—but" and before I could continue, the old lady raised her staff and a light engulfed me before fading into unconsciousness.

_should i continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer applied

I think i'm gonna do this in alternate POVs of the main characters (not only Kenshin and Kaoru)

note: this is not shounen-ai nor yaoi...enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kenshin's POV

Tomoe? The school's beauty? I bet I can get her to fall for me with one wink. Who is she anyway? My friends kept saying how beautiful she is. I bet she'll be like any other girls who sees me. They all go ga ga when I'm around. I admit I know how popular I am. I mean everyday a girl would give me free lunch. Well lucky me, free lunch. At least they give me decent ones. But I still wonder who this Tomoe is. I mean I didn't see any person remotely interesting in this school. The girls are all pretty simple. I flash them a smile and they all faint, at least that's what I see from some anime I watch.

I am not bragging believe me, but the girls in my class, even in other classes and other year, always say how they want me to be their boyfriend or something. They said that I am handsome, some say I am bishounen, but nobody in these group of girls caught my attention. Sometimes I wonder if I prefer men?

I shiver at that thought, because I like the attention I get from all of these women, I mean I dated a few times, every month I am with a different girl, but nothing stays permanent. My feelings were just that, a need for a female company, nothing more. Maybe the women I went out with are just not perfect for me, maybe they're just not beautiful enough for me. But then, I went out with some of the most popular girls in school so for them they are beautiful but for me they are not.

So when my friend Akira pointed Tomoe to me I was mesmerized by her beauty, she really is utterly beautiful. I know Akira likes her too, but he's always calm and collected and would not swoon over her like the other men that oggles her every damned day. But well, its Akira's move. Mine? Of course I pursued her, I flirted with her and she flirted back. I guess my charms worked on her. For a whole month I would always go to their room and talk to her. The other girls, my so called fan club, says that Tomoe is lucky that I am choosing her. I finally decided to ask her out, and to my dismay and utter disbelief she rejected me with a sad smile saying that she's still waiting for someone. She said that she's been in love with this guy since she was young. And what can I say? I can't compete with that so I just smiled at her and walked away.

I observed her more closely after that rejection, she was always with this tall guy. I can't believe I miss that. This guy has raven hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. I then realized that this is the guy that she's been talking about. I mean, look at her whenever she's around this Kamiya guy, yes I kow his name, he's pretty popular around here for all the wrong reasons. He's what they call a delinquent. I even heard that he beat up seniors just because of a certain girl. What the hell? Beating up your senior just because of a girl? How disrespectful! I cannot imagine I lost to this guy. I mean his eyes are very beautiful, I admit that because it's my favorite color, but that's all. He's not handsome, he's taller than me but that's all! He's not even that smart! So why would Tomoe choose this guy over me!? If its Akira I will back off because I know that I'm no match against him. But this Kamiya? What the hell?

After that small discovery, I observed this Kamiya. It's obvious that he's in love with Tomoe. The way he looks at her, he adores her. But he's really good at hiding his feeling with that friendly smile. It would only falter every time I flirt with Tomoe, and then he would excuse himself and go somewhere else. Ha! That's his way of hiding his hurt. I know that much. But why does he just confess to her!? He's so stupid not to see that Tomoe loves him in return. They're both stupid.

"Hey can you give me that? That's mine" I heard a male voice from behind me as I was observing a keychain in my hands that I picked up a while ago. I turned around and saw the only person I don't want to see. And because I was so damned pissed off at him I just shrugged my shoulders and ignored him. That's when he attacked me. And so we had a pretty messy fight. I had lot of bruises, he's pretty strong. I am not bragging but I am the captain of Kendo in this school so it's not really a surprise when I left a few on him also. Ha! Take that!

Of course its no surprise that we end up in the principal's office and asked us to explain what our fight was about. I was so ready to explain and put all the blame on him. Of course he was the one to blame. And to my utter surprise he beat me to it. I know he's about to blame me for not giving him his keychain!

"There's no need for punishing him sensei. I was just throwing a tantrum. You see I lost something and he's just the lucky recipient of my tantrum. No need to punish him. He's the victim" Kamiya said this looking at the principal, who sighed.

"I know you're the one who started this. It is always you Kamiya. Go to class Himura" said the principal looking at me. He then looked at Kamiya, "As for you, you are suspended for 2 days. Now go" then I saw Kamiya sighed a sigh of relief and we left the office.

He looked at me as we were out of the office. "Sorry. But can I have the keychain?" Kamiya asked me. I looked at him, dumfounded that he apologized! What's wrong with him?! He's so….hmmm I don't know! I gave him the keychain and he smiled a little. I paused at that smile, because all throughout the times I observed him, he only scowls or frowns. This is the first time I saw him smile. I can't help but just nod. His smile….how do I explain this without sounding gay? Hmm, his smile is so bright. I mean that smile can brigthen any darkness that would engulf in a person. Urgh! It's like I'm crushing on him! No! absolutely not! There's no way in hell that's the case!

For the two days he was gone I kept recalling that smile and what he did to take all the blame. And because of that I kept to myself. I stopped flirting with Tomoe, stopped entertaining the girls. I became more subdued. I kept thinking about him. Damn it! Why is this so freaking complicated!?

After his suspension, I saw him. Observed him closer. I know I am like a stalker now. But what can I do? I want to know more of this Kamiya. Who is he? What does he do? How does he interact with Tomoe?

After sometime, I heard he got in another trouble. Apparently he punched a certain Sagara, who in turn after that attached himself to Kamiya. Damn it! Why is he a man magnet? And of course a certain Takani came into picture as well. She flirts with him on a daily basis, especially when they're with Tomoe. I know Kamiya won't entertain Takani's advances, he's very much in love with Tomoe, so I shouldn't worry about her no matter how beautiful she is. Damn it! Why do I sound like a jealous lover? Damn it to hell!

He's freakingly a guy magnet. Somewhere along the line, Shinomori, Makimachi and Myojin came into the picture. Damn it. Why are they so close to him when I am not? Fuck! I sound so pathetic.

"-sama. Don't apologize" I heard the hyper active Makimachi as I was on my way to the dojo for Kendo practice. Followed by "It's Tomoe isn't?" well that picked my interest so I peeked at whoever she was talking to. And of course it has to be Kamiya.

I heard their conversation. From what I heard, it seems that the girl was rejected by Kamiya. And he somewhat said that he's gonna confess to Tomoe. My heard sank at that. I don't know why. But I followed him. I saw him looking at Tomoe, kissing Akira. Oh? They got together a while ago? I saw his eyes, he was doubting himself again. I knew then that he's not gonna confess.

I only approached him when I knew that he's alone, with a faraway look. We talked for while, he's thinking that I want to settle some score with him which was absolutely not true. I feel hurt for him. Why did Tomoe chose Akira? I thought she liked Kamiya? I can't stand seeing him hurt. Why? I don't have an answer at that.

He said to leave him alone, but I followed him nonetheless. I want to somewhat comfort him. But how? I don't have a single clue. So I followed him. He seemed to be deep in thought but he felt me behind him. He faced me ready to challenge me for following him, and that's when we heard a cry for help. He immediately ran towards it.

As always, he's ready to answer a call for help. Always. I know this because I investigated some of the fight that he got involved to. Apparently, he only got into fight to help someone. But he won't let anybody know that. He always keep it to himself. And maybe hide a triumpant smile every time he helped someone. And because of this, he gained my respect.

I saw how he helped the old lady, who afterwards attacked him with her staff because of something he said. Then there was this light that surrounded him afterwards. When the light disappeared, so did the old lady. I rushed to his side. Only to stare and stare more at the limp body on the ground. There on the ground, was a goddess. She has porcelain skin, long raven hair. He resembled Kamiya's feature so much. But I swear, it was Kamiya who I saw fell on the ground not this goddess. Who is she?

I was about to carry her when he opened her eyes and saw Kamiya's blue eyes looking at me with dizzy eyes. And that's when my life became more complicated than it already is.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i repeat this is not yuri nor yaoi...sorry for the OOC characters..

if you know the anime cheeky angel, i kind of lift up some facts there..its very little so i didn't make this a crossover..hope you like this early update..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Kaoru_

'Ughh. My head hurts' I felt myself being lifted. I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with a red headed man with deep amethyst eyes. I immediately stood causing my head to bump his chin

"Itai!" he exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?!" rubbing his chin. I didn't respond. I looked around and tried to recall what happened and that's when I remembered, the old lady was out of sight.

"What do you want Himura?" I asked the redhead in front of me. He was still rubbing his chin.

"You didn't have to head butt me you know!?" he said as he looked at me. "Miss. Aren't your clothes a little too big for you?" he asked looking away as if embarrassed about how I look.

Come to think of it, when did he become taller than me? The last time I saw him I am still taller. And that was I think just minutes ago. Wait 'miss?' I looked at myself. "Fuck!" I cursed. My uniform pants were so loose that it was falling on my waist; my shirt was almost too loose for me. I looked inside and found a very embarrassing…."What the hell!" I shouted.

"Hey. How did you know my name anyway?" the redhead asked looking at me incredulously.

"What the hell are you talking about!? I am Kamiya, you retard" and I saw his eyes almost popped out of its socket. Fuck fuck, what exactly did that old lady do to me? I ran my hands in my hair, what I always do when I was feeling frustrated, and I felt my hair was longer? I looked at my ahmm…you know…and then my face got redder than the hair of the man in front of me. I AM A FUCKING GIRL! How the hell did that happen?

Fuck. "Kamiya? Are you kidding me? You're a girl. Are you his sister or something? Where is he anyway?" the redhead asked.

"Look. I don't know what the hell happened, but it must have something to do with that weird obasann. But I am Kamiya Kaoru." I insisted. My clothes are really starting to fall off of me. "Can we talk to some other place? I think I should change. These will fall off of me anytime, and I absolutely don't want that" then I started walking away. Maybe this redhead can help me sort this problem out. And if he doesn't then I am on my own.

Despite that, I felt him following me. We stopped in a nearby store; I immediately hid in an ally nearby. "What now?" he asked.

"Can I borrow some money? I kind of left my wallet in school" I scratched my neck sheepishly. I would really like to bang my head now. Not only am I asking for his help I am also borrowing money! Damn it. "I'll pay! I promise. I'd even give interest if you want" I added.

"How do I know you would pay me?" the redhead asked. He's really freaking irritating!

"Look Himura. I know you don't trust me. But can you just believe me when I say I am going to pay you back? I'll even pay interest if that's what you want" I said trying to be very calm which was not convincing at all because I can feel my lips twitching. The redhead shot me an amused look. "What?" I asked looking back at him.

"You really look good in those actually. I really don't mind seeing those clothes off of you" he actually said smirking.

"What the hell? Are you a freaking psycho?" I looked at him incredibly and he laughed. And I punched him square in the face. HA! That's what you get for laughing at my expense.

"What the hell was that for!? You should not do that to someone who you're asking a favor on!" he all but shouted. I think some of the passerby's looked at us. We ignored them.

"Stop being a damned pervert and just lend me money" I said pulling my pants up. Damn it to hell. I heard him sigh and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the store.

"Alright. _Miss Kaoru_ I'll lend you money" does he have to emphasize that!? I pulled my hand out of his and I went looking for more decent clothes than the one I am wearing. It's not that my uniform is not decent, it's just that my_ boobs_, even if it's small (damn it to hell) is really revealing with my white shirt as I was not wearing what they call a brassiere. A saleslady helped us look for _it. _

"What the hell is wrong with those people? I said I don't want to wear a skirt and they gave me these" I said as we walked out of the store. The saleslady, through his irritating persistence, sold us a very short miniskirt, but I wore short underneath and pink tank top. I wanted to get the black shirt and pants. The redhead was laughing his ass off; he was actually the one who bribed them for me to wear these. He was thoroughly enjoying this! So I punched him hard in the head. "Stop laughing!" I said through gritted teeth looking down at him as he stumbled on the ground with my punch.

"What is your problem!? I helped you and you punch me!?" he said and stood. He glared at me. I ignored him and went back to investigating what the hell happened to me. Despite being punched by me, the redhead followed me. Oh? The money, of course he'd follow.

"Don't worry Himura, I won't run away from you. I gave you my word and as a man I'll pay that even though these are not the clothes I wanted" I sighed started my way on the clearing hoping to find the old lady.

"Look _Miss Kaoru _I just want to help. I mean, this (pointing at Kaoru) whatever happened to you is really interesting. I think I also want to know what happened." He said smirking at me.

"Do whatever you like" I said and ignored him throughout my investigation (if you even call it that). And I saw him grin at me. This is so frustrating! Night came and it was all for naught. Maybe I should just go home? But what will they say when they see me!? It's not like I have my parents with me. But my pervert landlord will definitely react. I looked at my watch. Damn it's already almost midnight. I saw the redhead beside me yawn. "You should go home Himura. It's getting late and we have class tomorrow. I don't really need your help now" I said as I lean on a tree. We were sitting on the grass.

"What about you? I can't possible leave a _girl_ here by herself" he mused smirking at me. Damn this guy. He's really having fun emphasizing that.

"You know damn well I am capable of protecting myself. Should I demonstrate it to you by kicking your ass all the way to your house?" I taunted him smirking like he does.

"Look, I am the only one who believes what happened to you. Do you think people at your house will believe you if you tell them who you are? I have a spare room at my house if you have no place to go to" I heard him sigh. Well, that offer was kind. I certainly don't want to deal with the pervert of a landlord. I wanna punch his face everytime Tomoe goes to my place. The way he's eyeing her is freaking annoying. Good thing Tomoe always stops me from punching him. Wait. Tomoe. Will she believe me if I told her what happened to me? Should I call her? Maybe she'll believe me. I fished my phone in my pocket and dialed her number which I will never forget.

"Who are you calling?" the redhead asked

"Tomoe" I answered then someone picked up on the other line. "Hello?" I asked tentatively. "Tomoe?" I tried again thinking that I had disturbed her sleep. Sorry about this Tomoe.

"Uhm. May I know who this is?" the voice of Tomoe asked on the other line. Huh? This is Tomoe's number, right? I looked at my phone and saw that it is indeed her number.

"Tomoe what are you talking about? This is Kaoru" I answered

"Kaoru? As in Kamiya Kaoru?" she asked with a surprised voice. "What is it Kamiya-san?" she followed up.

Huh? Kamiya-san? Tomoe why so formal? "It's Kaoru, Tomoe. Kaoru, not Kamiya-san" I said smiling to myself. Maybe she's just bluffing. Oh I can picture her cute face.

"K-Kaoru. How may I help you?" she asked very politely and with a light stutter.

"Err. Are you..can we meet? I have something to tell you. Please?" I hope I didn't disturb her. But drat, of course I did. Then she ended the call.

"You'll meet with her?" the redhead asked after the call.

"Yeah. I'm gonna tell her what happened. She's my friend I hope she'll believe me and not to think I've gone crazy" I sighed again and looked up. Damn. This is just crazy.

_to be continued..._

review anyone?


	4. Chapter 4

standard disclaimer applied

a/n: i am gonna refer to Kaoru as 'she' from this point on..

oooooooooooooooooooo

_Kenshin_

The blue-eyed goddess turned out to Kamiya. It's not that hard to believe actually, considering that their features are so similar. I really don't believe in super natural thing but maybe this one is an exemption. She or he whatever she or he is became a girl. She, since Kamiya is a girl now, is still the same Kamiya before. Its not that I knew her well, its just that their attitude are the same.

I enjoyed teasing her. I just don't like being hit. Her punches hurt like hell. I don't doubt that her punches will leave bruises. Well I can live with that. Its not like its my first time to have bruises.

I still can not believe I am helping her though. But a part of me is curious as to what happened to her, so I stuck with her. I brought her clothes since the ones she's wearing before are very loose to her, although it made her cute in a way. DAMN! She's a freaking guy! I am not really thinking straight right now. Maybe her punches severed something in my brain and I am not thinking irrationaly right now.

When she called Tomoe, I saw it again the same smile that always graced her face when talking to Tomoe. The bright smile that could ligthen the darkest room. I heard some of what they are talking about. It sounded like Tomoe was a bit surprised that she called her.

"Tomoe what are you talking about? This is Kaoru" I heard Kamiya say. Maybe Tomoe got shocked that the voice was female. Of course she forgot that fact. Stupid Kamiya. I didn't hear what Tomoe said but Kamiya answered "It's Kaoru, Tomoe. Kaoru, not Kamiya-san" then I think she imagined something funny because I saw that smile again. Damn it. Why do I always feel this every time she smiles. DAMN IT to hell.

Kamiya called Tomoe to meet with her and tell her what happened hoping that her best friend would believe her.

"What will you do if she doesn't believe you?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. Kamiya turned to her head to me.

"Then I'll just have to find the old lady and turn me back to my ol' self" she said as she leaned in the trunk of the tree.

Of course. That'll be the only option for her. To live as a girl. But how can she be so calm when her world suddenly turned up side down. She's really something. If that happens to me, I don't think I'll live with it. I've been a man all my life so living as a girl will be a different thing. Girls are so?..I don't know, they have so many things to do before going to school or something. At least that's what the girls I've gone out with before does. They apply make up, they bathe for like 30 minutes, I don't know why.

"How can you stay calm despite what happened to you?" I suddenly blurted out.

"Calm? Me? Are you kidding? I am anything but calm" Kamiya said incredulously to me. "But there's no use in panicking either. So I just kept thinking of how to fix this mess." She continued. And I actually agree with her. Why panic? But then if she's really panicking she's hiding it pretty good. Then I heard her sigh. "You can go home Himura. I can take care of myself. I'll wait for Tomoe here. I promise I will pay you" she said. This time I sighed. I actually don't mind it if she won't pay, I just want to help her.

Although, it would be a good excuse for her not to leave my side. Wait a minute! I did not just think of that! There's no way I am thinking of spending time with her! No way!

"Tomoe" I heard her say as I was battling with myself. I turned around and saw Tomoe standing near the fountain. Kamiya stood and went near her. I did not follow and just observe them with my eyes.

I saw Tomoe a little uncomfortable with talking to Kamiya. I hope she'll believe Kamiya. Although if I am in her situation I wouldn't believe Kamiya. Then I saw as Tomoe turned her back to Kamiya. She crestfallen, maybe Tomoe didn't believe her? I mean? Who would anyway? Beside the person who saw what happened a while ago.

I went near Kamiya. "Did she believe you?" I asked the obvious.

She looked at me momentarily before looking back at the retreating figure of Tomoe. For a moment she looked sad then the mask slip again then looked at me. "No" was her simple answer before starting to follow where Tomoe went off to.

"Are you gonna follow her and beg her to believe you?" I asked I also followed her.

"No. I just want to make sure she goes home safe" was her simple answer. Of course. We followed Tomoe in silence. And when we were sure that she's home safe we walked away.

"Where will you go now?" I asked. She didn't give me a proper answer to my proposal earlier. Although I was hoping that she'd decline but there is this part of me that hoped she'd accept.

"I'll go to my apartment" she asnwered and sauntered to a certain alley. And I followed without me realizing.

We stopped in front of a gasoline station. Huh? She lives here? I looked at her and she had wide eyes. So maybe this is not what it used to be.

000000000000

review anyone?


	5. Chapter 5

erm..sorry for the late update...i felt this is kind of rush..but i want to post it anyway...just please don't despise me if this chapter is not any good. i promise to make it better in the next chapter.

disclaimer: RK not mine.

ooooooooooooo

_Kaoru_

It has been 3 months since I became a girl. Honestly it was a pain, although I did get popular. The first day I went to school was super weird. I got chased by men, although I threw few punches to the other persistent ones. There were also girls who were catching my attention.

But although I am popular, I really don't like it. I mean these people invade my privacy. They are everywhere. Men, even if I punch them senseless, still follow me around.

Another problem is that, Takani became, somewhat, my best friend. Sagara and Shinomori became my admirers (although they are not as persistent as the others), super weird! And Misao is kind of angry at me, because, according to Takani, was because I caught the attention of Shinomori.

This whole situation is really weird. Well, at least Kenshin (he kind of forced me to call him by his name since the day I live with him) is there to help me with all of this weird things happening around us.

It is really super weird to the 2 of us because it is like we are in a completely different world where only the 2 of us have the same memory.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be doing your chores?" said Kenshin leaning at the door frame of my room (well his dead mother's former room actually).

I sighed. As a condition of living with him, I would do some chores for him (well, except cooking I really such at that department). He's really bossy around his house. He flirted with me in school, which was super weird because he knew I am a guy. I think he was just doing that when Tomoe was around, to just spite me. Damn this red head. Although Tomoe was kind of looking our way every time he flirts with me.

"Yeah" I stood from my bed and sighed. As I passed by him, he grabbed my wrist. "What now? I'll be cleaning the bathroom and prepare a bath for you" I said as I tried to tug my hand from him, but unsuccessful.

"Are you alright?" he asked with worried eyes. Well, this is a first time.

"What do you mean? I am fine" I answered automatically.

"Come on Kaoru-dono. You can tell me what's bothering you. We only have each other now" this is true. Both of our parents died when we were young and the only family we have is miles away from here. His uncle is living in the mountains, and my cousin is in another country. And really that –dono is really annoying. He is purposely adding that honorific after my name just to spite me.

"I am fine. What gave you the idea that I am not?" I said as I tried to pull my hand successfully from him. I strolled to the bathroom with him following me.

"Earlier. You keep looking at _her_. You missed her?" he asked again as I started with my cleaning immediately. Ah, of course I miss Tomoe, she was my everything since my father died. She's the only family I have. And now? Kenshin took her place. But I miss Tomoe, her sweetness, her feistiness, her smiles that are reserved for me, and the care she always shows me. As I observe Tomoe now, her feistiness was gone, her sweetness, her smile and her care. All I see is an empty shell, her empty smiles thrown to others, her cold demeanour. It was like, she was just like a living doll. That is unless; she is with Kiyosato-sempai. Her whole demeanour changes when she's with him, she had warm smiles, her eyes shone with life and was very sweet. I know now that she's really in love with him. And because of that, my heart sank. I know now that she can't love me, especially now that I am a girl, a girl she actually despises. Takani said that I am kind of close to Kiyosato-sempai because he is also part of the student council. Oh yeah, another weird thing is that I became the President of the student council, and Kenshin was somewhat my Vice. This situation is becoming more and more weird.

"Yeah" I answered him without looking at his face and kept doing my work.

_Kenshin_

It's been 3 month since Kaoru lived with me. These 3 months were pretty amazing. She's always there for me. I enjoyed it when she was being chased by the boys in school and the girls give her cookies. Sagara and Shinomori elicits the funniest expression in her face. Everytime they try to catch her attention her left brow would twitch and will force a smile and then punch them. And every time this happens, Makimachi would glare at Kaoru and that would make Kaoru squirm.

But in these 3 months that she's been living with me, I find it hard not to be attracted to her. But I think it is more of admiration because of her kindness. And when she smiles, which is very rare, it really brightens any day, be it gloomy or not.

I like teasing her, because she would always react in ways I actually find funny. Sometimes her eyebrow would twitch or her lips and then she would smack me in the head or throw things at me. sometimes I dodge it, but sometimes I get so distracted that I forget to.

This weird feeling every time I am with her is really confusing. I kept saying to myself that I am not in anyway in love with her. I mean she is really a 'he' and she is in love with Tomoe. But I don't know.

I sighed as I watched her clean the bathroom. She became my personal servant in return for my accommodating her. Although it is unnecessary. She kind of said that she won't accept my offer (for her to stay in my house) unless there is some kind of work for her to do. And this is the best way I can think of and will enjoy commanding her.

Oh yeah. Her house, I really don't know what happened to her old house, but she doesn't have a place to stay so we now live together. Although the school shouldn't find out about it or we'll face serious repercussions. I mean a guy and a girl living under one roof is trouble.

"Eat your dinner after you finished cleaning here. I already took a bath" I said then left her there and went to my room. I am really having trouble with these strange feeling every time I am with her. I sighed for the hundredth time as I lay on my bed and covered my eyes with the back of my hand. After sometime, I felt sleepy thinking about what would happen with us after she'll return being a 'he'.

oooooooo

_Third person POV_

Misao and Aoshi are childhood friends. They went to the same school since grade school. And when they entered Meiji High, Aoshi was seeking the title of the strongest when he heard rumours that the strongest fighter in their district was studying in their school. With that in mind, Aoshi asked the students who this fighter is. While looking for this person, he stumbled upon a petite person dressed in a baseball uniform, the cap covering most of the person's face and some hair were sticking out. He could tell that he (Aoshi assumed the person was a guy because of his outfit) was strong because of his aura. Aoshi can sense aura's because of his training with Misao's grandpa, Okina.

"You" Aoshi said to the boy. He stopped walking but didn't look his direction. "Are you the strongest fighter everybody is talking about?" Aoshi asked as he stepped closer to him.

The boy titled his head a little but didn't look his direction fully. Then Aoshi heard pads of footsteps and then the boy cursed and pulled Aoshi down with him and hid in the bushes nearby. The boy covered Aoshi's mouth without him protesting as a very large group of boys passed them. Aoshi then heard the boy sighed and release him. The boy stood and offered his hand and helped Aoshi up. "Sorry about that" the boy said in a not so male voice.

"Why are they chasing you?" Aoshi asked thinking that that group was chasing the boy to challenge him.

_'Oh? So he is not affected by the wish?' _

_'Eh? Beautiful'_ Aoshi thought as he saw the boy smile a little at him and before he could berate himself of thinking that the boy removed his hat and revealed a very _girly _face and long ebony tresses. He stared and stared more as he saw the bluest eyes he had ever seen. _'A girl?' _he then realized that the person he was talking to was actually a girl. A very beautiful girl at that, _'She kind of reminds me of Misao'_

"Erm. Sorry about that Shinomori-san" the girl actually knew him!?

"You know who I am?" he cannot help but ask. The girl didn't answer then ran away as another group of boys chased after her.

_Misao_

After hearing Aoshi-sama's story I cannot help but be mad at Kamiya Kaoru! I mean, she's already really popular and now Aoshi-sama is also smitten by her!?

I snob her everytime I see her but she never really do anything about the glares I throw at her. I mean she's always busy with punching boys that chases her. Imagine to my surprise that she also punches my Aoshi-sama. Come on, can't she see how lucky she is to have Aoshi-sama's attention?

I really hate her! But so many people love her. I mean I cannot blame them. she's really beautiful, and kind. She even saved me some time ago from some thugs, even though I made it clear that I hare her and never thanked her.

I sighed for the nth time as I rest my head on the tree trunk. I am in the school garden, where I always stay to clear my mind. In this garden, there is a single Sakura tree and I loved to always look at it.

"I was once told that I shouldn't leave a beautiful girl alone" a very familiar voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts. I looked to my right and I saw the last person I wanted to see. Kamiya Kaoru stood before me, smiling a little.

"Leave me alone. You know I hate you" I scoffed at her and closed my eyes hoping that she would leave me alone. I heard a rustle of clothes and opened my eyes to see her settle down next to me. "What do you want Kamiya?" I glared at her. And in turn she smirked at me, damn it. She just had the balls to smirk at me!

"Ah I thought I already told you to call me Kaoru" she said looking at me with amused eyes. What is wrong with her!? She knows I hate her but why does she speak with me!? "I just thought that I should tell you something…erm..good?" she sounded unsure which got me curious so I just looked at her. "Ahm. I saw Shinomori-san looking at your picture" she all but whispered to me, then she stood and ran away as I saw bunch of people running after her. I was stunned by what she said. I mean, really? Was Aoshi-sama really looking at my picture? I turned my head when I heard my name being called. And there he is running towards me, which is really unlike him.

"Did Kamiya-san tell you something?" he asked panting, his face was slightly pink (maybe because of the running or because Kaoru caught him looking at my picture), which made me smirk.

"What would Kaoru tell me?" I asked him with innocent eyes. I think his face colored darker. Thank you Kaoru!

"Ahm. Nothing! Let's go!" he all but said and pulled me up and we went home.

I think I'm starting to like Kamiya Kaoru, although I will not yet admit that.

ooooooooo

a/n: Misao POV happened after the POV of kenshin..just to be clear..:D

so? should i continue?or should i just scrap this out?


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: thank you for all reviews :D i love reading your reviews. i hope i didn't let you down with this chapter

disclaimer: course RK is not mine..

...

_Kaoru_

Geez, when will those guys leave me alone!? They are driving me insane. This damn wish, more like a curse. I can't believe this is what being popular means. Did Tomoe experienced this? Maybe. Does she still experience it? Hopefully not. This is really stressful. Come to think of it, Takani said that Tomoe's popularity with the opposite sex dwindle the day she started going out with Kiyosato-sempai. Maybe I should try going out with someone..?

I shook my head at that thought while walking. I am on my way home alone because Kenshin has to stay a little longer for kendo practice (he's insisting that I join so that he can teach me).

I think I should make a little detour at the park.

There is really no change whatsoever in the park. There's still the swing Tomoe and I used to use when we were kids. Some kids were being pushed by their parents or brother/sister. On the bench some parents were gossiping. Nothing changed much. Well, except me of course.

I sighed again. Then walked to the streets I usually walk to gather my thoughts before going to meet Tomoe. Sigh. I'm really not going to meet Tomoe. I mean, she hates me.

She really has no reason to hate me. I mean, Kiyosato-sempai and I only talk about the council's activities and nothing else. I made sure of that. And I set him straight that I only think of him as a friend which confused him, and confused me in return. So the result is really confusing, well at least for me, because when I narrated what happened to Takani she laughed. I remember our conversation

_"You really said that?"_

_"Yeah. Why? What's wrong with setting him straight?"_

_*Laugh "Nothing. It's just that Kiyosato-sempai is not one to cheat. I mean, yeah he's friendly with you but I don't think he's into you. And he's really in love with Tomoe-chan"_

My mouth formed an 'o' at that. Well at least I know he's really in love with Tomoe and he makes her happy. So, I can rest assure that he'll take good care of Tomoe. At least now I don't need to worry about Tomoe. All I need to think about is how the hell do I get back to normal (by normal I mean me being a male of course).

"Let her go!" I suddenly heard someone yelled, a familiar voice. I jerked my head to the direction of the voice. I saw a group of thugs, 3 of them were holding a baseball bat, surrounding something.

Then I saw a young boy with a shinai (if I am not mistaken, at least that's what Kenshin called that wood) pointing at the thugs. Oh. Maybe he's challenging the thugs. I want to help, but stopped when I saw the determination in the posture of the boy, although I haven't seen his face yet.

The tugs turned to the boy. There I saw the figure of a girl, a frightened girl on the ground surrounded by the thugs. She's also crying. I was about to go teach those thugs a lesson when the boy charged to them. He hit the one closest to him with his shinai. The boy is good, I saw his movements, he's fast. But then, one against 5 is really unfair. But he still defeated one, he's good. 2 attacked at the same time, he was able to block the first one but failed to see the other. As the thug swung his bat at his side the boy fell on the ground holding his side. He got up again, there were 3 who attacked at the same time.

Nonetheless, I can't believe the boy won. Well, he's really good.

"Yahiko-kun!" shouted the girl and ran towards her saviour, who was panting and sprawled on the ground smiling. Well look at that, it was Myojin-san. However, doesn't he look younger? I raised an eyebrow at that but smiled a little. I guess I'm not needed here after all. I was about to go when I heard the girl yelped.

"Itai!" she shouted. I turned around and saw her hair being pulled by a really big guy and there were more of those thugs, I think more than 20 was approaching.

"You're really good kid, for defeating them" said the one holding the girl. Myojin-san struggled to stand up.

"Let her go!" he shouted, leaning on his shinai.

"Onegai, he has nothing to do with this. Please let him go" pleaded the girl to the one holding her hair.

"Oh? He has everything to do with this now Tsubame-chan. You see, he defeated 5 of my men. Do you expect me to just forgive him?"

"Onegai Hiruma-sama. Please let him go" Tsubame pleaded crying.

Hiruma-sama smirked. "Go destroy him" he ordered his man. Oh no. I won't let them beat Myojin-san into a pulp.

"Don't you think this is a little unfair" all eyes turned to me. I ignored them and walked directly to Myojin-san and helped him up. "You did good Myojin-san. You can leave them to me now" then he passed out. I can feel their eyes on me as I lean him on the wall. Hiruma-sama let Tsubame go and she immediately ran towards him calling 'Yahi-kun' crying. "You should probably take him to the clinic nearby. You know where?" I asked the girl, who nodded. "Go" then she muttered a thanks and helped Myojin-san up, she put one arm on her small shoulder and half dragged him to the direction of the clinic.

One was about to follow them but I kicked his butt so he stopped altogether. "So what will a little cute girl like you do now?" Hiruma-sama asked, looking at me and ordering his men to stand down. "You ought to know that those two are our source of fun, although I don't mind having fun with you" he said eyeing me.

*Shivers* he gives me the creep. This guy. So I did what I should have done several minutes ago, I punched him square in the face.

"You bitch! Get her!" he ordered his men. Damn it. This again. I guess trouble will never leave me.

_Kenshin_

Geez practice took a long time again. Good thing I sent Kaoru home. Although I think she didn't go home right away. I think she's strolling again in that street. Doesn't she know that that street is dangerous?That stupid stupid girl.

I will check, just in case. I just hope she didn't get in trouble again. I remember when she saw Sagara there.

_"Hey. That's unfair! One against a dozen" exclaimed Kaoru running towards Sano who was surrounded by big people with weapon._

_Sano looked at the girl who just talked and his eyes grew. The girl was petite and pretty cute. 'I think I saw her somewhere' he thought while looking dumbfounded at the brave girl._

_The men surrounding Sano laughed. "Look, being rescued by a cute girl. You stooped so low Sagara" one men said then they all laughed. Sano clenched his fist._

_"Leave now Missy I don't need your help" Sano said stepping in front of the girl, in a protective stance_

_"What are you talking about Sagara-san. This fight is unfair, they have weapons" she said defiantly._

_"You know me?" Sano asked surprised. The girl looked at her confused. "Just go missy. I can handle this. I don't need help. Especially not from you" he said looking at the dozen men._

_The leader clicked his tongue and ordered his men to attack the 2. The girl didn't attack at first because Sano was handling it pretty good, but then when someone was attacking his back while he was holding 2 in front, the girl stepped in and kicked the guy's shin. Sano didn't say anything at that. And in the end, although Sano and the girl won at the end, they got some hits._

_After the dozen men were sprawled on the ground a voice shouted "Kaoru-dono!" and the redhead ran towards the girl._

_'Oh. Kamiya Kaoru is not just pretty face after all huh' thought Sano as he remembered who the girl is. 'Although it is not surprising that she's taken' he then looked at the redhead who was berating the girl. Kaoru's eye was twitching, which made Sano chuckle._

_"Just shut up Kenshin. I can't possibly just watch Sagara-san be beaten to a pulp if I know I can do something to help. Don't be stupid" the girl said defiantly at the redhead and this earned another chuckle from Sano. Kaoru looked at him with a raised brow. "What's so funny?" she spat._

_"You're really cute 'jou-chan. I like you" said Sano looking at Kaoru up close._

_"Shit" she said then punched Sano square in the face. Then went away followed by a grumbling Kenshin berating her for involving in a fight yet again. _

That stupid girl. If she gets herself in trouble again I'm seriously gonna put her in a leash. Doesn't she know how wrong it is for a girl to get in a fight. Oh right, she doesn't think of her as a girl. Stupid. Someday she's gonna face real trouble with that attitude.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw her covered in dirt and scrapes. Her hair in disarray. Damn it. I thought I told her not to get in meaningless fights.

"Kenshin?" she asked as she looked at me with wide eyes. "Uhm. It's not like what you think" she is actually denying it? Oh come on. It's really obvious. I mean, not only in her state but the state of the body on the ground around her.

"I'm not stupid Kaoru-dono. Come on. Let's treat your wounds. And you owe me some explanations" I said and pulled her. She began protesting, and I shot her a glare, effectively shutting her up. At least she knows when to listen to me. This stupid cute girl. Damn.

...

sorry for the crappy fighting scene..i'm not really good at describing it..:(

review anyone? ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: uhm..this is a short chapter...a revelation is made

disclaimer: RK is not mine of course. :(

...

_Kaoru_

Argh. My head hurts. This day is special. It's Tomoe's birthday. And just my luck, I got a fever. Damn it. Now how do I get to greet her and give my gift if I can't even get up?

I hate being sick. I knew I shouldn't have stayed in the bath for like 1 hour just to delay my conversation with Kenshin about that stupid fight. Geez. Because of that I am in bed for 2 days now. What's worse is Kenshin was the one taking care of me, well thanks to him. But still, I would prefer it if it is Tomoe. But I know that that would not happen now, at least not until everything gets back to normal.

The door to my room opened and I turned my head knowing who it was. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked the stupid redhead who skipped school yesterday just to take care of me.

"I'll skip today. I can't leave you here alone. I'm not that cold" he said. I sighed and tried to get up despite the ache I felt in my head. He helped me despite my protests.

"Look Kenshin. I'm fine now. You should not skip class just to take care of me." I said in between coughs.

"You're fine huh?" he said sarcastically. He then sat in the stool beside my bed. "You hungry?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. Go to school" I said feeling sleepy. I yawned and I saw him got up and help me lean back on the bed.

"Why don't you just let me take care of you?" was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

_Kenshin_

I want to take care of you Kaoru. Why won't you let me? Oh right. I am nothing more than your landlord. Do you even consider me your friend? Sigh. I am so pathetic. I can't believe I fell for her. Damn it.

I admit now, I admit that I fell for Kaoru. I don't know when or how or why, but I know now that I really care for her. Not just care in the ordinary sense of the word but the care that I felt towards a love interest. Sigh. I know it would be impossible since she still loves Tomoe. It is very clear. If not for the glances she gives everytime Tomoe passes by, the secret smile everytime she's around, the genuine care that is shown in her face if Tomoe is down. How can I compete with that?

I sat back on the stool and watched her sleep. How can I ever remove this feeling? How do I unlove someone? Hmm. Maybe if she returned to being a man I'd be able to unlove her? Did I fell for her because she's become a beauty? Oh right, that's it! It is because of that!

I then looked at her sleeping figure. She looked so innocent and so beautiful. Before I knew what was I doing, I found my face few inches from her. I looked at her slightly parted lips. There's this strong urge to taste her lips. Will it taste sweet? Will it feel as soft as it looks?

Then all rationality flew from me as I lowered my head and kissed the sleeping beauty in the bed. Of course she didn't react. I drew back before I lost my senses. For god sakes! I kissed her! I really kissed her!

Fuck!

I then ran outside her room. I held my lips. Her lips is so soft. She taste like the medicine she took a while and a hint of jasmine. Damn. Why does she taste so…I don't know feminine? She always claim she's a guy right?

I leaned my head on her door and looked up the ceiling. I think I should just go to school. It wouldn't do the 2 of us any good if I stay here. I don't think I'd be able to control myself around her if she looks so defenceless. I prepared to go to school in a daze. Went to school likewise in daze. I was so lost in thoughts of Kaoru. Oh Kaoru, what did you do to me? How can I stop myself from thinking of you?

What the hell is wrong with me!? I know she's a guy who turned into a girl! And yet I let myself fall for her! Damn it. I sighed again.

"Where is Kamiya, Himura-sempai?" I heard a chirpy voice from somewhere. I turned around and I saw Makimachi coming near me.

"She's sick. I left her at home" I said then realized my mistake. "I mean at their house" I quipped.

"No need to hide it Himura-sempai. I know you two are living under the same roof" she said and I looked at her with wide eyes. "So Kamiya's sick huh?" she looked thoughtful and concerned. Eh? What happened? Why does she look concern? She hates her right?

"Can you keep quiet about it? I mean if anyone knew about this, we're gonna be in a lot of trouble" I have to keep Kaoru safe no matter what.

"Don't worry. But it's not just me who knows, you know. I mean, Takani-san, Sagara-san and Aoshi-sama knows" she said. What the hell!? How can they know? Are they stalking her or something? Or maybe she told them? "Don't worry she didn't tell us. Let us just say that we have a way of knowing" she answered my unvoiced question. "Anyway, uhm..can we visit her? I mean Aoshi-sama is kind of worried for her because she's been absent for 2 days now" she said shyly. Eh? What happened? She likes Shinomori right? So why is she doing this?

"Ahm..I don't think that-"

"Don't worry I won't strangle her or anything! I just want to give her the handouts and uhm..thank her" she cut me off. What do I do now? I sighed and just nodded. "Thanks sempai!" she then went out bouncing all the way out.

...

review anyone? should i continue? i'll stop if you tell me to...or if you won't review..:(


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: sorry for the super late update..

disclaimer: RK not mine :(

oooooooo

**_Sano_**

I can't believe Kenshin allowed us to visit 'jou-chan. I thought he wanted her all to himself. Well I guess not. But moreso, I am not friends with these people, so why the hell did this crazy weasel invited me to come along. I admit I want to check if 'jou-chan is alright. I really really like her. She's strong, I mean her punches hurt like hell. She looks innocent and she's very kind, not to mention she's very beautiful. I am attracted to her not just by looks but by her personality. I know I don't stand a chance, what with the most popular guy, Kenshin, living with her.

She's surrounded by equally attractive people. First, Kenshin, the most popular guy (at least that's what I think) in school. Then there is this hot chick, Takani Megumi. I looked at her. She's rather gorgeous, what with those curves and those red pouty lips. I wonder, if she's taken. I shook my head at that. She looks like a…I don't know a fox? She's cunning. So, I can't be attracted to her. I mean, 'jou-chan's more my type. But I can't help but take a look at Takani. Maybe it is possible that I am attracted to her. But I believe that being attarcted to someone and liking someone are two different things. I like 'jou-chan and I am attracted to Takani. Although I would not tell that out loud.

I heard the redhead sigh and stopped in front of a very big house. It's not really surprising. We all knew that Kenshin is hell rich.

"I thought it'll only be you and Shinomori" Kenshin said looking at the weasel.

"What would be the fun in that?" she asked too innocently. I mentally smirked. Well I should thank her, I can finally see 'jou-chan again after 2 days of not seeing her.

"She's sick Makimachi-san. This is not a social visit" he answered and sighed again as he opened their gate and we went in.

"Yeah. I know. But we all want to visit her and wish her to get well soon. And please call me Misao" she said still with the smile plastered on her face. _Yeah Kenshin, we would like to see her too. You can't keep her from us. _

Kenshin sighed again. And we entered their house. "I'll go get us something to eat. She's in her room. Upstairs, the blue door" Kenshin said as he sauntered to the kitchen. The sound of food made my mouth water.

"Close your mouth tori-atama" said a female voice, a little lower to be the weasel. Ah, of course it was Takani. Have I mentioned that since the day I started pursuing 'jou-chan, Takani always calls me tori-atama? Have I mentioned that I bicker with her, like everyday? I know I am supposed to be on her good side because she's jou-chan's friend. But what the hell? She piss me off. But not today, no sir. I just recently realized how gorgeous she is. So I don't trust myself in bickering with her. I can blurt out things I am not supposed to say. So I just shut my mouth and followed them upstairs. To 'jou-chan's room.

Misao, the weasel, saw the blue door and immediately opened it. "Kamiya-san!" she all but shouted and we all have to restrain her, so as not to wake jou-chan up. Does the weasel not understand that 'jou-chan needs to rest to recover.

"What do you think you're doing Misao" whispered Aoshi while the 3 of us are glaring at her. She looked at us with regretful eyes, feeling sorry. So we sighed and relaxed.

We heard a yawn and we immediately looked at the source.

I have to cover up my nose. I felt like if I didn't blood would start to spill from it. I felt my face heat up. I did not expect to see what I see. There, in all her glory. She was rubbing her eyes from sleep, her hair disheveled, one of her sleeve was running down her shoulder, revealing her slender neck. She looked absolutely adorable. I have to turn my gaze away or else I would stop breathing just looking at her. Fuck.

I saw Aoshi in the same state as me. After all, we like the same girl. Ah, the torture of seeing her in this state and yet we both know that we should not act brashly or else I think we both won't live the next day. I mean, not only she threw mean punches, but if the redhead downstairs learns of this, I am pretty sure it will be pretty messy. I didn't see Kenshin fight, but I know his reputation, and I don't really want to test it. I am not scared, but it's like, if we got him angry, Kaoru will get mad at us, so better not.

"Eh?" I heard Kaoru's voice in wonder. I just had to look at her again. Luckily, Takani had the initiative to fix her shirt and hair. Ah, at least she doesn't look that defenseless anymore.

**_Aoshi_**

I knew I shouldn't have come here. This smells trouble. Although I am really worried for Kamiya-san and would really like to check up on her. But the moment I saw her, it's like I was splashed with scolding hot water. Shit. I just saw how adorable she looked. Luckily Misao didn't notice or else I might just lose her respect. I shook my head and looked at Kamiya-san again. Luckily Takani fixed her. I saw Misao asking her some questions like 'How are you feeling?', 'How did this happen?' *sigh. Really, Misao? Should you really ask such questions? I sauntered near them, and Sagara trailed behind me.

I immediately brought out the fliers that the teacher asked me to give to her due to the school days she missed. "Here Kamiya-san. Mr. Nakamura asked me to give these to you" I handed it to her as she reached out her hand.

"Ano..arigatou Shinomori-san" she thanked me and smiled at me. I have to look away again, that smile always gets the air out of me. Shit. With just a smile from her, and all my motor skills stop.

"Let's go Misao. I already gave her the fliers" I said to Misao after I recovered a few seconds later.

"What? Now? But I still want to talk to Kaoru" she whined. I now seriously wonder. How on earth did they become friends? I mean, Misao practically hate Kamiya-san and now it's like they're best friends? What the hell did I miss?

**_Misao_**

I know I should be mad at Kaoru. I mean it's so obvious that Aoshi-sama liked her. But I really can't be mad at her now. Not after what she did for me.

_I was again in the shade of the Sakura tree in the school garden, resting for a little while. You see, I lost my most important item, the hair clip that Aoshi-sama gave me when we were kids, I treasured it. It was the first gift I received from him and it came with a promise that when we grow older he'll marry me. I supposed now that he met Kaoru, he would reconsider his proposal. I pondered for a while when I heard someone approaching me. I turned to see who it was, and saw Kaoru approaching me._

_Her again? Doesn't she get it when people says she hates them? I don't want to be anywhere near her! Especially not now!_

_"Ano…Misao. Are you looking for this?" she hand out her hand and I had to look and saw the clip that I was looking for. I immediately grabbed it and brought it near my heart and exhaled a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I found it. I saw you a while ago looking for something in the lake. I thought I should help" I heard her and I looked at her scratch the back of her head. She's slightly covered in mud. Her nails have dirt in them. Before I could speak, she fished something from her pocket, a handkerchief, and pressed it on my cheek. "It must be really important to you. I really am glad I could be of help" she smiled at me, wiping my cheek. I never realized that I cried._

_"W-where did you find it?" I choked out, I couldn't stop myself from sobbing._

_I saw her looked panicked and I smiled at her. Looking at her panic stricken face made my sob stop. She's really cute looking like that. "It does not matter where I found it" she answered sheepishly slightly fidgeting. Then her hands dropped to her side from my cheek. "You look much better with a smile Misao. Never forget that." She said smiling at me. I blushed at that. I mean a girl telling that to me is new to me. "Ano..you see..uhm..I like somebody else! And it's not Shinomori-san, I promise!" she suddenly said with her head bowed down, hiding her embarrassment. I have no idea that the school beauty is this shy. I am really liking her more and more._

_I heard her cursed. Then a swarm of boys, looking worried, came running towards us, er, her. "Anyway, I got to go Misao. Remember that you are cute and attractive. Ja" she said before running away from them._

I have to admit. Because of what she said to me, I feel more confident with interacting with Aoshi-sama. Although he's still very much in love with Kaoru, I would one day catch his attention if I strive harder. And I really can't bring myself to hate Kaoru. Especially not with her show of kindness to anyone who is in need of help.

000000

so? how was it? i'm not really sure if i should continue this..what you think?should i?or should it be scrapped?


	9. Chapter 9

_Kaoru_

Urg. My head hurts. Misao really is a girl full of energy. I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm. I am glad that she's not mad at me anymore. She's kinda cute together with Shinomori. Well, basing from my observations, or at least until Megumi pointed it out, I can see that Shinomori fancies Misao. I have no doubt of that now. Not with the way I see how he is interacting with her. Well, I am like that towards Tomoe before. I just don't understand why does he thinks he likes me? Does this have to do with the wish? Making men fall for me even if they already have someone they really like? Arhg. Another headache.

"Kaoru-dono! Can you open the door for me!" yelled Kenshin, his voice muffled by the door. He's taking a bath, and I am in the living room watching something, or at least looking at that box not really paying attention to it. Not if my head hurts from all the tests that I have taken today due to my 3 days absence. And I also failed to greet Tomoe. I tried to greet her, but I can't have the chance to talk to her, my friends (at least that's what they say they are) always bothered me to no end.

I sighed as I heard the door was now being banged in different patterns and rhythm. "Sorry. Come in" I said not looking at all at the visitor. But when I looked up, I saw a very beautiful girl, together with an equally beautiful boy. Well I must admit that he's good looking. Although the girl appealed to me more. I'm still a man after all. The girl was wearing a white sundress, which was weird because it's rather chilly considering it's already night. She has black hair, which was tied into a messy bun. She has big violet eyes and a pale pink lips. The boy also has long hair tied in a high tail making it go everywhere, his bangs covering almost most of his face, he has sharp blue eyes and he's wearing a rather traditional light violet gi and dirty white hakama. "Uhm. Hello?" I said in a puzzled tone.

"Well, hello to you too" the girl greeted me with a small smile. The boy was still looking at me skeptically. He's like scrutinizing me. I should feel weird with his gaze, but I don't feel any hostility in his gaze.

"Uhm. I'm Kamiya Kaoru, I am er..Ke-Himura-san's housekeeper" I said bowing my head. Kenshin told me that if he got any visitor that I should introduce myself as his housekeeper.

"Kamiya Kaoru?" the boy narrowed his eyes to me. He has a deep voice. Damn it. Why is it with me today to observe such ludicrous things!? Maybe it's just the headache, I shook my head a little, not visible to the 2 visitor.

"Yes. Uhm-?" I wondered who these two are.

"I'm Toki, and this is my brother, Gentatsu. Nice to meet you Kaoru" the girl said as she held out her hand. I took it immediately and shook her hands and nod a little.

"You're really beautiful" the words slip off my mouth before I had the chance to stop myself. I immediately put both my hands in my mouth and I tried stopping the blush that I know is creeping in my cheeks.

Toki chuckled a little. "Thank you. Especially coming from someone as beautiful as yourself" said Toki smiling broadly at me. Well, this is really awkward.

I looked down, hiding my obvious embarrassment from Kenshin's visitor. "Are you gonna let us in?" Gentatsu asked in a rather calm voice, or cold.

"I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized and stepped aside to let them in.

"Don't worry about it Kaoru-san" Toki said as she entered and smiled at me. His brother just gave me a short nod. Er. He's rather cold. Much like Shinomori in some ways, well at least with others. I closed the door after letting them in. "Uhm. Wait here for a minute, I'll go get Ken-Himura" I said to them and quickly went to get him.

I knocked in the bathroom. "Kenshin you have visitors. A Toki and a Gentatsu" I informed him. I heard him mutter a curse and heard a shuffling sound before the door opened. He was still wet and he's only in a short towel tied in his waist. I've already seen my body so there's really nothing to be ashamed of. "What do I do?" I asked him as I followed him to his room.

"Just let me change first. And don't talk to them" he glared at me as he slammed the door in my face. Damn this stupid redhead. I leaned on the wall next to the door of the redhead's room. He came out after a few while. His hair still damp was now in a low tail and he was wearing casual clothes. A blue polo shirt and a loose jeans. Although he's barefoot. I chuckled at his state of dress. "What are you getting so worked up for? Dressing like that?" I asked her as we strolled towards the visitors.

He gritted his teeth. He was obviously frustrated about something. "Remember when I told you that my father always compare me to my childhood friend?" he spat, his eyes narrowed to the boy's direction.

'Oh? So that's the guy who's oh so perfect?' thought of Kaoru looking at Gentatsu. "What about Toki-san? She's beautiful you know?" I said to him in a teasing manner. I rarely saw an opportunity to tease him so I'll make the best of it.

I heard the redhead sigh. "I know. I crushed on her for a long time since I was a kid. But I was rejected" he said sighing, forgetting about his hate to the brother.

"What?" I asked him. I'm really shocked that a guy like him would be rejected, er..although Tomoe rejected her, but she's different!

"Well, she's in love with another friend. It's hopeless. That guy is also in love with her. So I don't really stand a chance" he said looking at Toki. "Hey" he greeted the pair, getting their attention.

"Good evening Kenshin!" greeted Toki politely. She approached him and gave him a warm hug. Kenshin returned it. They separated after a few seconds.

"Good evening Toki-dono. Gentatsu" he greeted politely, not at all looking at the brother. "I believe you already met my housekeeper. Kaoru-dono" he said pointing at me, who was at his side.

"Isn't she supposed to be preparing something for us to drink?" Gentatsu said, obviously he did not buy the whole housekeeper thing.

"She's absolutely forbidden in the kitchen. The last time she tried preparing a meal, she wrecked the kitchen" Kenshin replied with venom, glaring at the guy.

"Onii-chan behave now. You know we are here for a favor" admonish Toki a little. "I apologize for his rude behavior Kaoru-san. Although I think he likes you, it's the first time he's talkative in front of a girl, other than me" said Toki smirking at her brother. Gentatsu clicked his tongue and bowed a little hiding his face from anyone. Toki chuckled as her brother shut up.

I ignored Kenshin's insult and favored the brother a look of utter confusion. He's really weird. I can't see his expression as his face was covered by his bangs. "A favor?" I heard Kenshin asked after a while.

"Yes Kenshin. We were wondering if you could help us with the orphanage?" came Toki's shy reply.

"Orphanage?" I wondered out loud apparently because Gentatsu looked at me and said in a calm voice

"We're conducting a play for the kids and we lack few characters"

"We actually need 2 more. A boy and a girl to be exact" added Toki, then looked at me. Shit. No. Not that! "Uhm. Kaoru-san. You'll help also, right?" Toki said to me with wide pleading eyes. How am I supposed to say no to that?!

"Uhm. Sure" I said immediately.

"Kaoru-dono" called out Kenshin in an eerie manner that sent shivers down my spine. Come one redhead! I really can't say no to that eyes! I just looked at him and hoped that he could get my inner thoughts. After some minutes of just looking at each other he broke contact and sighed. "Fine. I'll help too" Kenshin said as he looked at Toki.

"Thank you so much Kenshin! Kaoru!" she exclaimed and squeezed the two of us in a hug.

_Kenshin_

Toki and I talked after they told us the specifics of the play. Kaoru joined us time after time. I saw her from the corner of my eyes, looking at Gentatsu from time to time. Gentatsu never really changed. He's still not talkative. Very much unlike his sister.

"Is she your girlfriend Kenshin?" asked Toki to me in a low voice, so as not to get the attention of the other 2 occupants of the room who never really talked much.

"No. I told you, she's my housekeeper" I said to her with a straight face.

Toki chuckled. "Stop lying Kenshin. I saw the way you look at her" she chided.

"No. Really. She's not my _girlfriend_. She's not even my type. She's uhm..just staying here for the meantime, her payment is in the form of doing chores for me" I told her half of the truth, hoping that she'd stop teasing me or else I would explode from embarrassment.

"Fine. Don't tell me" Toki pouted. "But you should tell her how you feel" she insisted.

"What? So that I could be rejected again?" I blurted out without thinking.

Toki laughed catching the attention of the other 2 occupants. Gentatsu raised a brow at her laughter. Kaoru looked at her puzzled. "Sorry. Kenshin here just told me something interesting" she said smirking at me. I felt my face heat up and had to bow down a little to hide my face from them.

"Are you gonna tell us what he told you?" Gentatsu said with a straight face after a while.

Toki shook her head. I felt relieve that she's not gonna tell my secret to them. Shit I screwed up. I never actually told anyone how I feel about her. But I know I can trust Toki. "It's a secret" said Toki and winked at me. "By the way nii-chan, why don't you invite Kaoru-san to your soccer match next week" said Toki smirking at me. I know what she's doing! She's making me jealous. Shit!

"You do soccer?" asked Kaoru fully interested all of a sudden. Ah that's right, I forgot. She's really good at soccer, and she loves it.

"Would I be in a soccer match if I don't do soccer?" was Gentatsu's sarcastic reply.

"What?! I'm just asking!" came Kaoru's irritated reply. They were both glaring at each other.

"Onii-chan!" admonished Toki. Gentatsu ignored her and glared at Kaoru. Toki grabbed Gentatsu's shoulder to get his attention. It was actually the first time that I saw Gentatsu like this. I always saw him calm, solemn and cool. He'd only smile if Toki is happy or would do something silly. Maybe I really should watch out for him? I shook my head at that.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Okay? Yeah I do soccer. I love it. Happy now?" I heard Gentatsu looking at Kaoru. I saw Toki shook her head at her brother's weird behavior.

"Seriously, what's your problem?" said Kaoru in an exasperated tone as she slumped down the sofa she was sitting in. "And sorry also for snapping at you" she added not looking at Gentatsu. "Wanna play sometime?" asked Kaoru in a more friendly tone.

"Eh? Play?" wondered Gentatsu blinking at her. Toki remained silent, just observing them. I also followed her example and observed them.

And then they immediately fall into the topic of soccer. I couldn't believe that Gentatsu would be this talkative to a girl. I mean, he's always shy and cold towards a girl.

I saw Toki smiled just looking at the animated talk between the two. They were actually completely ignoring our presence. "I think onii-chan really likes Kaoru-san" I heard Toki –san. Great. Another guy to fall for her. Damn it. And it was Gentatsu for the love of God! Why does it have to be him! Arg. I just recently admitted my feelings towards her and now the perfect guy comes in as a competition?! I gritted my teeth, clenched my fists so hard while looking at them. I believe my eye color change because I felt Toki looking at me. I immediately hid my face from her. "Onii-chan I think we should probably go" Toki said after a while. "It's getting late and Shigure would flip if he didn't find us there. You know how he's a paranoid sometime" said Toki in a tired voice.

"Oh yeah. Okay" said Gentatsu and reluctantly stood.

Toki then looked at me and bowed politely. "Thank you Kenshin for accommodating us. And thank you both for agreeing to help us" she said as she bowed to Kaoru in a polite manner. "And it was nice meeting you Kaoru-san" said Toki smiling at her.

Kaoru returned the smile. Ah that smile again. I can't help but feel a little brighter. "It was a pleasure meeting you Toki-san" she returned the polite bow. "You too Gentatsu" she said smiling at him. And my gloom returned. I gritted my teeth, trying to calm myself. Why does she have to smile at him like that! She never smiled at me like that! Damn this woman.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you too Kamiya-san" Gentatsu returned in an equally polite manner.

"Kaoru will be fine" she said to Gentatsu

"Ah. Okay Kaoru then" said Gentatsu. Kaoru what are you doing? Flirting with this guy? You know I hate this guy, right? I mean father always compares me to him!

"I can still go to that soccer match, right?" she actually said. Kaoru! I know you like to watch soccer matches, but you have to be kidding me if you're actually going to go to his soccer match!

"Yeah. I'll give you 2 tickets so you can bring Kenshin along. Let's meet sometime and play" he actually said. What the hell. This is the first time he actually invited someone to meet.

"Alright! Just call or message Kenshin, I mean Himura when and where we'll meet" said Kaoru in a pretty excited manner. This is also my first time seeing her like this.

"Aren't you going?" I asked with venom, glaring at Gentatsu. No way in hell am I gonna let him make moves to my Kaoru! Er. No not my Kaoru. I mean Kaoru! Damn it! I want these feelings to go away!

Toki yawned. "Let's go nii-chan. Kenshin want alone time with his 'housekeeper' he wants to get rid of us now. I mean you specifically" said Toki then winked at me. Toki! What are you doing!

Gentatsu looked puzzled for a moment before nodding. He then held Toki's hand to support her as she's too sleepy. "Thank you" he said to Kaoru, not to me! And smiled a little to her.

"You should smile more often Gentatsu. You look more pretty, I mean handsome" said Kaoru smirking in his direction.

"Yeah, whatever" was his answer as they finally went out of the door to their car. Toki waved to us and Kaoru waved back.

_Kaoru-day 1 of practice_

"What's with you today?" I asked Kenshin as we were on our way home. We came from Toki-san and Gentatsu's house today, to practice for the play. It turned out that mine and Kenshin's role were not that important, I mean I am one of the servants and he's a bodyguard. The play is about a princess, played by Toki, in love with a commoner, played by her fiancé, Shigure.

Toki-san introduced me to Shigure. He's really tall. Has long hair too, tied in a tail with some strands lose. He has violet eyes. He's very friendly, always smiles. And very kind to their peers.

Anyway, the play. Well, how do I say this, it's kind of similar to Shakespear's Romeo and Juliet (at least that's what Gentatsu told me). The practice actually went well, the boys there didn't bother me or tried to hit on me.

"Nothing" was his reply, although his voice sounded very much pissed.

"Don't tell me nothing. You've been scowling the whole day" I said as I grabbed his wrist stopping him from walking, almost running.

I saw him grit his teeth and clenched his free fist. "It's none of your business!" he shouted and glared at me, then pulled his hand away harshly. He then rushed ahead leaving me behind.

What the hell is his problem!? He's been scowling since we went to Toki-san's house! Now that I think about it, maybe he's not yet over with Toki-san? Shit! Maybe he's scowling seeing his first love with her fiancé! Shit! How insensitive of me!

"Wait Kenshin!" I called out trying to get his attention. Luckily he stopped. "Er..Look I'm sorry for being insensitive. I know it must be hard to see Toki-san with Shigure" I said sincerely.

He grounded his teeth and sighed. And he finally looked at me! Eh? He looks dejected. What do I do?! I don't know how to comfort people like that!

"Nevermind. It's not really because of Toki" he said looking at me, seriously. "You got the tickets?" he asked.

"Tickets?" I kind of wondered. Oh Gentatsu's match! I nodded dumbly to him.

I saw him lean against the trunk of a tree near him. I did not notice at all that we're already in the park. "Are you really going? To the match I mean" he said.

"Yeah. You're coming with me, right?" I asked him. I really wanted to watch the match. I missed playing soccer, maybe watching will be enough? I also want Kenshin to be there, so he can see how exciting soccer is!

"You want me there?" he asked, hopefully?

"Well, yeah?" I was kind of unsure on what to answer.

And for the first time since I met him, he smiled, not smirk, or grin or that sarcastic smile not even that flirty smile. A real smile! And I just looked at him. His smile, how do I say this, made me want to hug him. But I won't ever do that! Not to Himura Kenshin! I shook my head and tried to smile back, although I knew that my smile looked really scary because Kenshin frowned. Then sighed.

"Okay. I'll go with you" he answered and strolled to our house, er their house. We walked home in an uncomfortable silence.

_Kenshin-day 3 of practice_

Damn it. Why are they getting closer everyday! Every time we go to practice, they'd usually talk to themselves. Gentatsu? Again? Defeated me?

"Are you alright?" I heard a female voice asked me. I looked at the girl who acted as the princess' best friend. What's her name again?

"Yeah. Don't worry" I answered and looked at where and Kaoru and that guy talking again. Geez. Every break they talk, Kaoru did not even talk to me during breaks. Grr. Am I really jealous!? Damn it.

"Kamiya-san is a very beautiful girl, ne?" I heard the girl said.

"Yeah" I answered without really thinking.

"Well, Gen-san seems to be interested in her. And she seems to like him as well. They'd make a cute couple. Don't you think?" she asked looking at the 2. Fuck. Does she have to rub it in my face that they look good together?

"Yeah. Whatever" I gritted out and excused myself. I really am trying to be cool now. What with what I just recently admitted my feelings and Kaoru being close with another guy. What the hell am I being jealous for!? It's not like I have the right to be jealous. Kaoru's not even my girlfriend. I slumped in a bench in the garden of Toki-san's house. I really should help Kaoru with the wish she made so everything will go back to normal, I want to stop my feelings for Kaoru. I can't be in love with a guy! No. Maybe that wish is also affecting me?

I suddenly felt something cold on my forehead. And I saw a shadow in front of me. Arg. Even my senses left because of all those thinking. I looked up and locked gazes with a worried sapphire orbs. "Are you sure you're alright Kenshin? You're frowning again" she said in a worried voice as she gave me a cold soda. I took it and she sat beside me. "Maybe we should go home?" I heard her say in a worried voice, I can feel she's looking at me. I kept looking at the drink that she gave me.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of how to help you with your problem" I told her and looked at her. She looked quite surprised, then confused and then her lips twitched. Eh? What did I do to piss her off?

"Uhm. Thank you?" she sounded unsure, although I don't know why.

"Do you..uhm..you know like Gentatsu?" I asked without really thinking. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to" I quickly added. It was really hard trying to contain my cool façade.

"Yeah. I like him" she said. I was shocked and when I looked at her, she was looking up the sky. "He's the first guy that did not talk to me because I am beautiful? I mean, he likes soccer. But maybe if I'm a guy he'll not talk to me at all" she said and smiled at me with that smile she rarely shows.

I sighed. "Gentatsu isn't like that. He's cold yes, but he's not the type who'll talk to someone just because of what they looked like" I said. I know this because Gentatsu is well liked by everybody. He's not as popular as me but he's as kind as Kaoru is.

I heard her chuckle a little. Well, Kaoru is becoming more and more expressive these days. "Oh? I thought you hate him? Why are you suddenly defending him?" she teased me. Grr. This girl. She got the guts to tease me!

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be talking to your boyfriend?" and with that my heart ached. I know I said it, but I can't help but feel hurt with it.

Kaoru chuckled again. "Boyfriend? Are you kidding? Gentatsu is great and all, but I'm not in love with him. You do know that I still love Tomoe, right?" she said to me. Well, that hurts more. Tomoe again. I thought she already forgot about her. But then again, she's really a 'he.' Kaoru can't possibly like a guy with Tomoe around. But I heard from Takani that she and Akira is going steady.

"Have you heard? About Tomoe and Akira?" I asked her. I know this is hard for her but she had a right to know.

"Yeah" I heard her sighed dejectedly. I'm sorry Kaoru. I looked at her, she was looking up but this time her bangs was covering her eyes. "It hurts but I'm happy that Tomoe is happy. I still love her. But maybe, me being a girl is a blessing? I mean, maybe if I continue being like this I will be able to forget my feelings for her. Maybe me not being near her may help or so I hope" she said with a really sad voice.

I just looked at her. Is she loosing hope? Is she giving up now? Just like how she gave up on telling Tomoe that day? "You sure you really love Tomoe just like you say you do?" I asked her. She did not answer. "Then why are you giving up now?" I added, she remained silent. She never answered at all until Toki called us to continue with the practice. The rest of the day, Kaoru kept to herself. She didn't talk to anyone, not even Gentatsu.

_Gentatsu-same day_

Kaoru and I have become great friends. She's also into soccer like me. I thought all beautiful girls are condescending and brats but Kaoru isn't like that. She's a great girl, a beautiful girl. She's kind and always talks animated when she's talking about soccer. I sometimes see myself on her, loving soccer and all. I'm always shy around girls, but with Kaoru, I can always be myself without ever being shy.

I quite find it funny, although it does not show on my face, when I would catch Kenshin looking at us. He always frowns. I know he likes Kaoru but is just too conceited to admit it to the girl. Another thing peculiar about Kaoru though was that, I think she's not into Kenshin, which is a very rare situation. I've known him since we were little, and I know that he's a women magnet. He dated beautiful girls, like Kaoru, and it was the girls who confessed to her. So, Kenshin liking a girl and a girl not even bathing an eyelash at him is a very rare sight.

I find Kaoru attractive, really but I'm not in love with her. Toki did not know this but I like somebody else. Kaoru is more like a friend, a soccer buddy, nothing more. Yes she is attractive, but she's not my type. Although I find it annoying that every single person in the play would always ask me in private if I am in a relationship with Kaoru or if I am courting her. I told Kaoru about the girl I like, I know I can trust her even if I just met her, and she said that I should just go and tell my feelings. That I should not cower away, and that I should just be myself around her. I also told her that the others in the play thinks that I like her or that we are dating and she just laughed at that.

Kaoru usually, since the start of practice, after our breaks would talk to me about some things that she's not familiar with the play or about soccer or anything that we can think of. But when she returned from break this day, at least after she went out to look for Kenshin, she looked kind of down. She was fine a while ago, so I got really worried. Did they fight? Kaoru told me that Kenshin and her relationship is purely platonic, although I don't believe that, but it seems that she got down after they talked. So what really happened?

She did not talk to me for the rest of the day. I decided that I should talk to her after the practice, maybe there's something wrong.

I immediate approached her after the practice. "Are you alright?" she looked at me and I noticed that her bright blue eyes became a dull blue. Hmm, maybe there really is something wrong. I held her softly on her arm. "I am your friend Kaoru, so you can tell me what's wrong?"

I heard her sigh. "It's nothing, do you remember when I told you I like someone?" ah yes, Kaoru did tell me that she likes someone, I thought it was Kenshin but by observing her a little, I think it was not. I just nodded. "Well, that person had just become engaged" she said dumbly. I gaped. She was dumped? But she's so beautiful, not only in appearance but also her attitude. How could someone dump her! Then as if reading my thoughts she said "I was not dumped. I just never confessed" then bowed her head as if she was ashamed. "You see, I wanted very much to confess, but I got scared so I didn't" she scratched her head goofily and continued. "I know I told you to gather up courage to confess to _Tae_, but it was somewhat different in my case, things got a little…uhm complicated..so there" she tried to smile, really tried, but it was futile. Her eyes were dull blue, and her face totally devoid of any expression, it was like she was in a mask, only the color of her eyes is the indication that she was sad.

I seriously did not know what to do, the only thing I can think of is "Let's play soccer" then puller her slightly, for her to follow me to a space in our garden where I usually practice some kicks.

"Kaoru let's go" I heard Kenshin in the background but I did not stop from pulling her. I released her hand once we were in the garden and I got the soccer ball in the corner. We started passing the ball to each other with our foot. I can see that she's still depressed about it. But after a few minutes of playing, she finally relaxed a little. Then we played against each other, she on the offense and I on the defense. Then we were completely unaware of our surrounding as we were so immersed in our little game. At least she cheered up now, even if only a little.

When Kaoru kicked the ball, while I was on the defense, she tripped. I immediately ran towards her, "Are you alright Kaoru?" I asked, and I released a relieved sigh when I found she wasn't injured, nor was her foot is sprained. "So you're clumsy when you're down?" I teased her, looking at her. She was still lying on the grass while I sat beside her flopping my hands on the back to support my weight. She was silent. "Don't give up just yet Kaoru. Just tell him your feelings" I tried to console her. She sat up, then I looked at her and saw her looking on the front porch.

"Thanks Gen. It's really silly of me to give up now, ne?" at least she sounded more like herself now.

"Kaoru. We're going home now" we heard a very low and angry, I noticed from the tone, voice behind us. We both looked and saw Kenshin staring down at us. More like, he was shooting daggers at me with his glares. If looks can kill, I'd probably drown on my own blood by now.

"Okay. Thanks again Gen" Kaoru said then gave smacked my back then stood and walked out of the gate without waiting for Kenshin, who was busy glaring at me.

"Gen?" he quirked a brow at me. "You got her to call you Gen?" she hissed at me.

I looked at him, then smirked. Oh, is he jealous? I would probably laughed my ass off. But it would be so out of my character. "Yeah" I said with amusement, although I think it didn't show. I stood and dusted my pants for any grass remnants. "Bye Ken" I said then went inside the house, leaving a very angry and frustrated Kenshin.


End file.
